


Darling, Dear

by aaza



Series: A Sunday Kind of Love [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaza/pseuds/aaza
Summary: Sebastian teaches high school, Chris is a lawyer, Dodger is Dodger, and their kids are the cutest.





	Darling, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> There is honestly not enough Evanstan domestic fluff, I was desperate. A lot of this may not be accurate (mostly the Romanian) but I tried. I wrote this in like two days so none of it is edited, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters associated in this. This is a work of fiction and is not meant to mirror any real life events or suggest anything. It is purely fan fiction meant for entertainment.

  
  
There's a solid weight on Sebastian's chest, forcing him to take harsher breaths than necessary. For a moment, he thinks that late thirties, early forties is about the right age for him to go out. Then, the shifting on the bed and voice grumbling next to him reminds him that, no, this is not him dying. This is just an average morning.  
  
"Ileana," Chris groans, making Sebastian open his eyes to find smaller, familiar ones staring back at him in a daze. "I tell you this every morning; get Tav off Dad's chest before his lungs collapse."  
  
"But he likes it there," Ileana says, eyes batting in the most innocent way that Sebastian can't get mad. Just like every morning.  
  
"It's alright," Sebastian says, looking at the eight month old on his chest. "It's a nice alarm clock."  
  
Chris smiles, head tucking into Sebastian's neck and beard tickling the younger man's chin. "Ileana, go put Tav in the crib, please. I'll start on breakfast."  
  
"Will do, daddy," the six year old grabs Tav easily, rushing out the room and leaving their fathers to some quiet time.  
  
"I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to that,” Sebastian says, already dozing off.  
  
Chris hums a _nuh uh_ , reaching around Sebastian's waist to grab one of his ass cheeks and give it a squeeze. "Not right now, we have a family to feed. Get up."  
  
"You haven't even given me a proper 'good morning'. There’s no point."  
  
"Good morning, babe," Chris drawls out, kissing his lips then forehead. "Now up."  
  
"You can't just put your hands on my ass and expect me to suddenly be refreshed with eight full hours of sleep!" Sebastian calls out, watching as Chris makes his way into their bathroom, shirtless and beautiful.  
  
"Says the one that slept peacefully while I put the screaming baby to sleep at two in the morning,” Chris calls back, already brushing his teeth.  
  
Sebastian manages to drag himself up from the mess of sheets, squeezing Chris's hips and kissing his neck quickly as he walks behind him to get in the shower. From the mirror, he sees Chris softly smile at the gesture around the toothbrush, eyes cast downward and eyelashes creating a small shadow on his cheekbones.  
  
When Sebastian gets out of the shower and makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen, Chris has already got the kids settled down. Tav sits in his high chair with mashed up bananas painted on his hands and face, and Sebastian ignores the fact that he is most likely going to be in charge of cleaning the baby and the mess. Ileana is at the table, crayons in hand as she colours a princess colouring book Chris got her when her puppy eyes got the best of him in Walmart. The smell of French toast is enough for Sebastian stop observing and help out.  
  
"You pack your lunch yet?" Sebastian asks Chris, making his way around him to start setting up plates.  
  
"Fu—" Chris clamps his hand over his mouth, looking at the kids to make sure they didn't catch his slip up. "I didn't, crap—"  
  
"I got it, don't worry," Sebastian says, already heating up leftovers from the night before and grabbing an apple and protein bar from the pantry. "You picking up Ileana from school today?"  
  
"No, she's gonna be at Jamie's until six and Jamie's mom is gonna be dropping her off. Oh, by the way her field trip to the zoo is on the fifteenth, not this week so we still have time to decide which one of us is gonna be a chaperone."  
  
Sebastian groans, helping Chris put food on all the plates and pour orange juice into two glasses, a plastic cup then a sippy cup. "I went to the last field trip she had, it's your turn."  
  
" _Actually_ ," Chris starts, getting seated next to Ileana (across from Seb) and cutting her French toast up in neat squares. "You missed out on two of your turns and _I_  had to end up going, so last time was your first make up and this'll be your second one, so after this one we'll be even. Oh, and have you let Dodger out yet?"  
  
As if on cue, a fluffy auburn and white comes in the kitchen, head nudging against Sebastian's knee in a way to let him know he needs to go outside. "Okay, fine," Sebastian tells Chris as he opens the back door for Dodger. "But you have to make chicken alfredo for dinner if you want me to love you enough to suck—"  
  
"The kids, Sebastian!" Chris nearly yelps, hands flying over Ileana's ears and earning him a confused look from the five year old. "I'll make your stupid alfredo, okay? Go get dressed it's nearly seven."  
  
Sebastian leaves the kitchen wheezing with laughter that doesn't die down until Chris reenters their room with his arms crossed.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you are a riot Sebastian. Please corrupt our kids more."  
  
"Babe, she doesn't even know what a dick is," Sebastian argues, buttoning up his shirt and starting on his tie when he's done.  
  
"And she won't know for another twenty years, let's keep it that way," Chris scolds, trying to come across as stern but failing when he chuckles as he begins to pull on his suit, starting with pants and then buttoning up his crisp, white shirt.  
  
Sebastian takes a look in the mirror, fixing his hair and running his hand through it so it looks effortlessly slicked back in the way he knows Chris likes it. It's starting to pass his ears a little bit, so he knows he's in need for a trim.  
  
He looks at the time and curses, making his way around the house and gathering all of Tav's stuff and putting it in the diaper bag stuffed under his arm, then finally stopping to let Dodger back in the house. As he finishes, Chris comes downstairs, dressed and ready with Ileana on his right and Tav in his arms.  
  
"Got everything you need?" Chris asks, handing over Tav and Sebastian's car keys.  
  
Sebastian adjusts Tav on his hip and double checks the diaper bag, "Yeah. What about you?"  
  
Chris looks down at their daughter, checking for her backpack and both shoes on her feet then his pocket for his car keys before nodding.  
  
"Alright," Sebastian says heading towards the front door with husband and daughter in tow.  
  
There's a white Chevy Impala on the right (Seb's car) and an all black Audi on the left (Chris's car). Both men head to their respective vehicle, strapping the kids in the back seat before closing the door and meeting in the space between the cars.  
  
"I'm on lunch break at one instead of twelve today," Chris says. "So if you can squeeze in a few minutes during class for me to call that'd be great."  
  
"'Course," Sebastian mutters, grabbing Chris's hips as the older man places his hands on either side of Sebastian's neck, pressing their lips together.  
  
"Love you, Seb," Chris says, kissing his forehead and turning back to get into the car.  
  
"Love you," Sebastian calls out, jogging to the driver's side of his car and letting Chris back out first, giving him a wave and blowing him a kiss (that Chris returns) before he gets in and he watches him drive away.  
  
Sebastian pulls out of the driveway, making a mental note that Tav is currently very much asleep, and to avoid any bumps that may be in the road. The last thing he needs is screeching for twenty minutes.  
  
Mondays aren't usually exciting for him, considering he works as an English teacher for high school honours students. It has it's perks, but honours teens are a pain in the fucking ass. In a good way, most of the time. They're not as close minded as other kids and their conversations usually leave him on the brink of an asthma attack from the amount of laughing he's done in the period. Plus, he's also gotten the label as the, "Hottest Teacher in the Whole High School". An ego boost he doesn't need, but certainly takes.  
  
He pulls into his parking space, checking his hair in the rearview mirror before getting out to unbuckle Tav from his car seat. Tav wakes up, little whines under his breath as Sebastian picks him up and adjusts him so the baby's cheek is squashed against his shoulder, going back into the sleep he was in. Sebastian grabs the diaper bag and his satchel from the backseat, locking the car and walking straight towards the daycare centre they thankfully provide in the school.  
  
When he and Chris planned to have Tav, he mentioned it to his friend Scarlett, who works as the main leader of the daycare, and she brought up that the school was starting a daycare program that would run from an hour before school started to about two hours after it ended. It was meant to help teachers who had children from the ages of two months to four years, and teen moms in the school who were determined to finish their education. Of course, Sebastian grabbed that opportunity as fast as he could, and with Tav being eight months old, he couldn't be more grateful for the daycare making his life a bit more easy.  
  
The doors to the daycare open and all the women greet Sebastian happily, and Scarlett grabs Tav before he can even greet them back.  
  
"There's my favourite infant," she coos, rocking him gently and taking the diaper bag from Sebastian. "You can go, I got it from here."  
  
"Can I at least say bye to my kid?" Sebastian scoffs, grabbing Tav back from her and holding him close to his chest, gently rocking him as he murmurs little things in his ear. "Alright, Dad's gotta go to work now, okay? Listen, I know you're a good kid, sleep is your thing and you're unproblematic, I get it. But if for some reason you feel like screaming, let it all out while you're here, pal, because I don't wanna put up with that at home. And if you do cry at home, only do it when Daddy's holding you. Not Dad, Dad is me. Daddy is that other guy you see me kissing. Alright, that's enough." Sebastian kisses his head, whispering an _I love you_  before handing Tav back to Scarlett and heading into campus.  
  
His class is on other side of the campus, on the second floor and to the left of stairs. He's the second to last door, and he has thirty minutes before the first bell rings. The papers in his satchel are all graded and he feels a sense of pride considering he didn't procrastinate.

  
Sebastian tidies up his desk, stacking the graded essays on the side and going through his laptop to make sure his PowerPoint is updated correctly, and that there's a quote and a prompt for their bellwork. His first class has thirty students, all honours and all juniors. Unfortunately, they're the bunch that's too energetic for the morning and Sebastian usually greets his second hour with his energy completely gone, and takes the first ten minutes of class as an opportunity to leave and get coffee from the teacher's room right down the hall.  
  
As he finishes sorting out the clutter on his desk, the first bells ring and within thirty seconds his students are filing in. His phone vibrates in his pants, and he doesn't hesitate to grab it, already knowing who it is.  
  
  
**chris <3 :**

 **he new intern ran into me in the elevator and now won't leave me alone. she's currently walking back and forth in front of my office and waving at me every time i look up. how do i break it to her?**  
  
Sebastian laughs, quickly typing out a response.  
  
_Through a cake with sprinkles._

**Do I add our Christmas family pictures to it? Our wedding photos? Your nudes?**

_My nudes would suggest something entirely different, so no._

**Running out of ideas… You’re useless.**

_Says the one who can’t think on his own!_  
  
**Hey now, your class started ten minutes ago. Go teach those kids. Stop bullying me.**  
  
Sebastian's head snaps up, noticing how half the class is wrapped up in their own conversations, or staring at him. How nice. _Shit,_  he types. _O_ _kay love you talk to u @ 1 bullying will continue l8r. x_  
  
He shoves his phone back into his pocket, already knowing Chris has typed back _Love you xx_.  
  
"Alright," Sebastian says loudly, turning all eyes on him. "Give me a second to pull up bellwork and we'll go over the prompt."  
  
As he pulls up the PowerPoint, a voice from the class speaks up. "Too busy sexting your hubby?"  
  
Sebastian looks up, "You guys have no idea what boundaries are, do you?"  
  
The class roars with laughter, piping up a blonde girl in the front row. "No, we know. We’re just curious since we know you text Chris before class starts like half the time."  
  
"I— You are not allowed to call Chris 'Chris', alright Jones?" He scolds, only half teasing. "Especially not in front of me. That's weird."  
  
"What do _you_  call him?" Samantha (Jones) asks.  
  
"Daddy!" Someone else yells, sending the class into another fit of giggles.  
  
Sebastian can't say it's a shock, really. The Daddy jokes towards Chris started when the teens found out that Seb was married, and not just married, but married to an outrageously hot, built brunet with a beard who wears a suit and sunglass on (nearly) a daily basis. They found _this_  out about two years ago when Chris stopped by before his flight to some lawyer convention (Seb doesn't ask, he doesn't care) to remind Sebastian to pick up Ileana from her babysitter's house and to give him a goodbye. Sebastian had been pacing in front of the class, mid-lecture about the importance sentence structure makes in a story, when a knock came from the door and Chris stepped halfway in.  
  
"Hey," Chris said and Sebastian automatically got that look in his eye that gave him away and let everyone within a ten mile radius know that he was more than in love with this man. "Can I steal you away real quick?"  
  
"Of course," Sebastian nodded, turning back to the class and giving them a bullshit assignment before following Chris into the hallway.  
  
After their brief conversation, Chris pulled Sebastian in for a kiss that was a bit to graphic for a high school hallway, and left him with an _I love you_ mumbled onto his lips.  
  
Of course, having nosey teenagers as students (they were freshman at the time), one of them managed to record the whole thing through the window on the door, and when Sebastian finally shook the smitten look off his face and headed back into class, they were all whooping and wolf whistling. Luckily, he has the smart kids and they were all more than accepting of the fact that their teacher was in a pretty committed relationship with another man. That, of course, did not stop them from asking questions that Seb definitely did not and still does not want to answer.  
  
So, Sebastian’s skin heats up when someone else yells, “Of course he calls him Daddy!”

 

“I- No! _No_ , this is irrelevant to the bellwork question. Bellwork! What you all should be doing, rebellious children…”

 

      *

  
As predicted, by the time his first hour class is leaving and his second hour class is piling in, he's already on his way to get himself a cup of coffee. Three other English teachers are already there, each raising their cup as a symbol of honour to congratulate themselves and other for making it through the first hour and thirty minutes of the day. Sebastian pours his own cup, raising it then quickly grabbing two donuts and making his way back.  
  
By the time his lunch break rolls around at 12:00, it feels like he's going to collapse. By 12:30, his fourth hour class is starting to get seated and he tries his best to be the coolest teacher around, bantering with students and cracking jokes that have them all deciding that yes, this is their favourite class and teacher.  
  
Before he knows it, his phone is vibrating on his desk, and it's 1:00. He curses under his breath, all the students staring at his phone as it continues to go off.  
  
"I need to take that so you guys can talk. Text. Twitter. Whatever I don't care," Sebastian says, grabbing his phone before it goes to voicemail, then sitting at his desk and speaking to Chris in a hushed voice. "Hey babe."  
  
"Hey, again sorry about the lunch schedule change. There was a meeting and everything got shifted around, it's got me fucked up to say the least."  
  
The students get louder, thankfully, and Sebastian begins speaking in a normal tone, too focused on his significant other. "It's fine, don't even worry about it. If it makes you feel better I feel like I'm barely making it through these lessons. When we get home we're taking a nap, I don't care."  
  
"That sounds great," Chris hums, and Seb can hear him shuffling around papers. "And Tav'll probably be sleepy too. We won't have to worry about Ileana since she'll be at Jamie's. God, I can't wait for that fucking nap now."  
  
Sebastian laughs, "God, we're so fucking old. Getting excited about napping and shit, when did we let this happen to us?"  
  
"When we decided to have the first kid. And we're pretty hip, just ask your students."  
  
“I am not asking those little demons anything. Especially first hour.”

“Really?” He can practically hear Chris’s eyebrow raise. “And why’s that?”

“You know teens these days. Lacking what they call ‘respect for boundaries’. The things they ask me-- I can’t even tell you. They’re lucky I love them so much, if they weren’t so damn charming I’d probably be stricter. Or something.”

 “Like you could try,” Chris teases.

 “I could _totally,”_ Sebastian argues back, pouting slightly. It’s not like Chris can see him.

 “Okay, whatever you say.”

 “Just because of that we’re not having movie night this week.”

 “Seb, don’t threaten movie night.”

 “Try me.”

 “You would never.”

  
"You’re right," Sebastian sighs, leaning back in his chair. He notices a presence, then does a double take when he realises everyone in the class has gone quiet and is very much paying attention to his current conversation.  
  
"Seb?" Chris asks, trying to get his attention. "Baby, you alright?"  
  
"They're watching me," Sebastian mutters through clenched teeth. "Don't make any sudden noise. They can hear."  
  
"Okay? Then I'll let you go. See you at home," Chris says, before nearly yelling, " _I love you! Love of my entire life and soul! My beautiful, darling husband_ —"  
  
"Okayloveyoubye," Sebastian rushes and hangs up. before he can go any further.  
  
There's snickers from around the class before someone in the front says, "So, love of his entire life and soul."  
  
Sebastian groans, putting  his head in his hands. "He's having a rough day."  
  
"Did you really threaten him with movie night?" A girl in the second row, Leslie, asks, grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah," Sebastian says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Movie night is sacred.”  
  
"Why?"  
  
He stares at her, obviously confused at her question. "I— I don't know. We just started doing it one day when we first started dating and it was nice to just sit together and watch a movie. I guess it stuck."  
  
"That's so cute!" Von, a girl seated in the middle of the class, gushes. "So did the lunch calls just become a thing too?"  
  
"Well, I miss him," Sebastian says like it's the most obvious thing.  
  
"You see him every day," this time a boy seated in the corner speaks. Kyler, or something like that.  
  
"Yeah but I still miss him when he's not with me."  
  
"You both are so pathetic, it's cute," Leslie says.  
  
And, well. Sebastian can't argue with that.

   *

  
The last bell of the day rings and Sebastian nearly cries when all the kids start to leave. As quickly as he possibly can, he emails PDF files and punches in some grades he forgot to put in for some students, then sends a text to Scarlett to let her know he'll be on his way to the daycare.  
  
He finally gets his shit together, throwing his satchel over his shoulder and locking up his classroom. The pace he sets for himself is equivalent to a jog, and he gets to the daycare slightly out of breath. Luckily, Scarlett is already waiting for him with Tav in her arms.  
  
"There's my boy," Sebastian smiles, voice going up an octave as he babbles to Tav, who responds with a happy shriek and giggle as he reaches towards his father. "Was he any trouble?"  
  
"Cried for about forty minutes after you left," Scarlette says with a shrug. "Nothing new."  
  
"Good job," Sebastian whispers into the baby's hair, grabbing the diaper bag from Scarlett and giving her a wave as he makes himself out the door.  
  
Luckily, Tav doesn't make much of a fuss as Sebastian buckles him into the booster seat, babbling and grabbing onto a hair that falls on his father's forehead, and yanks it with all the strength his little body can manage. Which is a fucking _l_ _ot_. Sebastian hisses, softly grabbing the baby's wrist and trying to gently pry the chubby little fingers apart. It takes him nearly two minutes to get out of the death grip, and Tav is giggling and squealing like it's the funniest thing in the world. Honestly, Sebastian tries getting mad. He really does. But when he looks down at the dark haired, grey eyed kid and sees a mini Seb with Chris's features mixed in there, he goes completely soft. Shit, the kid could rip Sebastian's hair until he was bald and he would _still_  think that Tav is the most precious thing on earth.  
  
The radio hums in the car, occasionally accompanied by a babble of delight from Tav and Sebastian mimicking the noise, only to make Tav giggle harder. When they pull up to the house, Tav is suddenly quiet and Sebastian has to check that he's still alive. He is. It will never fail to baffle him how the kid can go from a ball of energy to a lump of unconsciousness. Taking Tav out of the seat as gently as he can, Seb grabs the diaper bag (leaving his satchel in the car as usual) and slowly makes his way inside, afraid to disturb the baby who is drooling through his shirt.  
  
The door unlocks with ease, and Sebastian doesn't waste a second to place Tav in his crib and let him sleep. He's mid changing into sweats and a t-shirt when he hears the front door open. A few seconds later, Chris is walking in the room, already untying his tie and getting undressed.  
  
"Hey babe," Chris greets, making his way towards Sebastian and giving him a kiss. "Let me get into some sweatpants."  
  
"Don't take your time," Sebastian warns, flopping onto the unmade bed and getting under the covers. "I wanna sleep and cuddle and I want it now."  
  
Chris gives him a mock salute, moving into their closet and emerging two minutes later in his own sweats and a muscle shirt. He moves the sheets out of the way, making his way between them and wrapping himself around Sebastian. The younger man hums, kissing Chris briefly on the forehead before letting sleep take him.

 

        *

  
Sebastian wakes up to drool on his chest. He should be disgusted, he really should. But when you've changed enough diapers to fill the entire state of Alaska, things like drool are beyond sanitary. He looks down, finding Chris's cheek pressed into his chest, mouth slacked open with a small amount of drool trailing out. Again, this should be disgusting but Sebastian is so fucking in love with the mess in front of him that he can't help but smile, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through the other man's hair.  
  
Chris begins to stir, snoring coming to a halt as his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Hey baby," Sebastian greets softly patting the older man's cheek. "Although I appreciate the ocean you've left on my shirt, I'd appreciate it even more if I got to clean it off."  
  
Chris chuckles sleepily, bringing his face up to kiss Sebastian's neck before getting up and heading to the bathroom. "What time's it?" he slurs.  
  
Sebastian unlocks his phone and checks the time before pulling a different shirt on. "Four thirty five."  
  
"Chicken alfredo?" Chris asks, sliding behind Sebastian to start making his way downstairs.  
  
"You promised. Is Ileana eating here or at—"  
  
"She's staying for dinner but I'll save a dish for her in case."  
  
Sebastian lets out a noise to let Chris know that he heard him. Just as Sebastian walks into Tav's room, the baby begins to whine.  
  
"Looks like Dad got here just in time," Seb coos, picking Tav up and holding him close to his chest. "You're okay, you hungry? Oh, I think you are. Don't worry, Dad's gonna fix you up a yummy bottle and then you'll have some chicken when Daddy finishes dinner."  
  
Tav fusses as Sebastian goes downstairs, making his way around Chris as the other man prepares dinner. Seb's mastered making a bottle one handed with ease, and soon enough Tav's content with being rocked in the younger man's arms as he watches his Daddy fumble with pots and pans.  
  
"Honey, why don't you go sit with him and watch cartoons in the living room?" Chris says as he stirs the noodles.  
  
"Is that your subtle way of telling me to get out of the kitchen?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sebastian smacks his husband's ass, earning a swat from a wooden spoon. "Calm down! I'll be out of your beard," Sebastian laughs, dodging another hit.  
  
Chris mumbles something under his breath that Sebastian doesn't catch, but doesn't dwell on it as he sits on the sofa where Dodger lays.  
  
"Does Bob's Burgers count as cartoons?" Sebastian yells, not taking his eyes off the screen and bouncing Tav on his knee.  
  
"Sebastian I swear if you— you know what? Yeah. Go Ahead," Chris calls back.  
  
Dodger nuzzles his face into Sebastian's lap, wet nose tickling Tav's thigh and sending the baby into a fit of giggles that makes Seb smile fondly. The dog pants happily, tongue sticking out and letting out a huff of excitement as his owner scratches him behind the ears. Tav makes an attempt to join in, small hand smacking Dodger’'s furry head and letting out a squeal of excitement as the dog licks at the hand.  
  
Before he realises it, Sebastian is dozing off with Tav's head lolling back against his chest and Dodger is at the end of the sofa, eyes closed and chest rising and falling softly. From behind him, he hears Chris come into the living room, loudly at first before realising that the dog and baby are both on the verge of sleep.  
  
Chris makes a small noise in the back of his throat, making Sebastian turn to look at him. "You alright, baby?"  
  
"You all look so cute," Chris says with a small pout. "And dinner's ready but I don't want you guys to move."  
  
"It's fine," Sebastian assures him as he gets up.  
  
"No!" Chris protests, hands out in front of him, coaxing his husband to sit back down. "I'll bring dinner in here, alright? We can eat on the sofa and watch some TV. Let's have an easy night."  
  
Sebastian smiles. "I'd love that."  
  
Chris comes back a few minutes later, balancing two plates and drinks in each hand.  
  
They eat with the TV filling the comfortable silence. Sebastian and Chris take turns feeding Tav little bits of chicken, and sneaking noodles to Dodger every few minutes.  
  
Time passes quickly, and the doorbell rings when Sebastian is finishing washing the dishes.  
  
"I'll get it—" both men call at the same time.  
  
There's a moment of silence, and tension building up. Before it can progress, both men sprint to the front door, shoving one another and grabbing on to the collar or waistband of the others clothing to gain an advantage. At one point, Chris uses his old football moves to shove Sebastian into the wall, sending him slipping on the tiles in his socks, and hitting the wall with a loud thud that sends Chris cackling.  
  
"You son of a fucking cock sucking—"  
  
Chris opens the front door before Sebastian can finish his sentence. The younger man joins him, both trying their best to look like they're not out of breath.  
  
"Hey Helen," Chris says, smiling forcefully and squirming when Sebastian puts a hand on his lower back to pinch the skin above his ass.  
  
Ileana walks into the house, calling a quick, "Hi dad, hi daddy," before going to her room to put her stuff away.  
  
"Hope she wasn't too much of a hassle," Sebastian says. "Did she have a good time?"  
  
"She was an angel as always, and yeah her and Jamie just did homework and watched some TV. She's fed, don't worry," Helen says. "By the way, which one of you are gonna be chaperoning—?"  
  
"Sebastian is," Chris quickly says. "He missed two turns so he has to make up for it."  
  
"What a stupid rule," Sebastian mumbles, earning a glare from Chris.  
  
Helen laughs, head thrown back as she sees the interaction between the two men. "Well I'll see you there. You both have a good night!"  
  
Chris and Sebastian say their farewells, closing the door and looking at each other.  
  
"We have a boring kid," Sebastian says, earning a sigh and nod from the older man.  
  
"She couldn't have been a cool badass. She had to be book smart and innocent."  
  
"Gotta love them," Sebastian laughs.  
  
"Always will," Chris replies with a small smile on his lips as he reaches for Seb's hand to place a kiss on his knuckles.

                                                                                                                        * 

                                         

"Look at this!" Sebastian turns his back towards Chris, pulling his waistband down and showing him the bruise on his ass cheek. This, Chris finds funny. "It's not funny, asshole!"  
  
"You usually never have a problem with me leaving bruises on your ass," Chris says smugly, leaning back against the pillows in their bed as Sebastian settles down on his own side.  
  
"Because those are out of love; _t_ _his_  was an attack."  
  
"Of course it was."  
  
It's a good night.  
  
                                                                                                                         *

  
The week goes by slow but fast all at once. The November air begins to get chillier and chillier as the days go on, and soon Chris and Seb are standing in a kids clothing store, watching as Ileana picks through the rack of jackets. Both men take turns carrying her from rack to rack as she decides which jacket best fits her. They both agree she gets the pickiness from Sebastian.  
  
"Not this one either?" Chris asks. Sebastian has to stifle a laugh at the whining tone in the other man's voice. "C'mon it even has Dora on it! You love Dora."  
  
"I loved Dora when I was _four_ , daddy," Ileana sighs, gesturing for Chris to put her down before she continues. "I'm five now. I like things like X-Men. Like Ororo."  
  
Sebastian and Chris both raise their eyebrows at this. "So _this_  is what you like this year," Sebastian says because every year since she could talk holds a new thing she becomes obsessed with.  
  
"Yes, dad. Weren't you listening? I'm five now."  
  
Chris huffs, scanning the store before coming back with a small, silver bomber jacket with fur under it and black gloves with a matching scarf and beanie. "Look, silver like Storm's eyes and black so you look cool."  
  
Ileana stares up at him, blue eyes observing the fabric before she nods. "I like it. Can we go home now?"  
  
"As if we were the ones keeping you here," Sebastian mumbles under his breath as they make their way to the register.  
  
"Has my mom texted you any updates on Tav?" Chris asks as the women up front rings their items up.  
  
"Other than a picture of him sleeping, no. Don't worry she knows we're stopping by when we're done to pick him up."  
  
"Send me the picture," Chris says as they walk out the store, Ileana between them holding both their hands as they make their way towards the car.

                                                                                                                        *

  
The next morning Sebastian wakes up as Ileana walks into the room with Tav. He counts not waking up to a baby on his chest as a win.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine," Sebastian mumbles, stretching and causing Chris's sleeping body to hold onto him tighter.  
  
"Morning dad," Ileana says. "Can we have pancakes?"  
  
"Pancakes on a Monday? Alright, daddy's gonna have to make them though."  
  
"He better wake up then," Ileana says before leaving the room with Tav babbling. Sometimes Sebastian forgets she's only five.  
  
Chris wakes up when Sebastian begins scratching his scalp softly. "You keep doin' that 'n 'm not gonna wake u'," he slurs, pressing his nose into Sebastian's neck.  
  
"You have to, you're on pancake duty," Sebastian reminds him.  
  
Chris grumbles before getting out of bed, hair messy and sheet indents on his face. He's still perfect.  
  
"Hey," Sebastian calls, making Chris turn around. "I love you, you know."  
  
Chris smiles fondly, half of his lips curving up. "I know."

                                                                                                         *

                                                                            
  
Seb is finishing packing up Tav's diaper bag when Ileana yells, "Dad, daddy, remember I have ballet!"  
  
Both men freeze on opposite sides of the kitchen, slowly turning around to look at each other.  
  
"Not it!" Both voices echo, grumbling at their synchronisation and making a fist with their right hands. The rock, paper, scissor game ends with Chris winning 2-1. Sebastian accepts the defeat and leaves to work with a kiss anyways.  
  
After dropping Tav off in the daycare, Sebastian makes it through his first two periods with only two Daddy jokes and four mentions of Chris. He counts it as a win. Unfortunately, they don't have their daily phone call because of a new case Chris has to deal with. Seb counts it as a loss.  
  
They have a routine when it comes to taking Ileana to her ballet.  
  
If Chris is taking her, he picks her up from school since it's only a few blocks from his office. From there, he'll drive downtown to take her to the studio and Seb will pick her up at five.  
  
If Sebastian takes her, she waits at Chris's office until Sebastian shows up, saying hello to Chris and taking her to the studio after. Chris will pick her up at five.  
  
Sebastian makes his way into Chris's office with Tav in his arms, chewing on his tie. At this point of parenthood, Seb's learned not to care. He turns in the hall, spotting the plaque with Chris Evans printed on it and opens the door without knocking. The first thing he sees is Chris looking uncomfortable, Ileana in his lap playing on his computer. However, the cause of uncomfortableness comes from a young, blonde woman standing in front of his desk. Sebastian holds back a laugh when he recognises her as the new intern that has made it her mission to get Chris into bed.  
  
When Chris notices Sebastian, he practically sighs in relief and calls out a, "Hey, baby," emphasising the _baby_.  
  
The woman doesn't notice the other man's presence, though. Instead she practically purrs, continuing to lean against the desk.  
  
Before Chris can get even more flustered, Ileana's attention finally leaves the game on the computer to acknowledge Seb. "Oh, hi dad." She taps Chris's arm, signalling him to let her down. "I'm gonna be late."  
  
"Oh, sorry honey," Chris says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek and lets her down, handing her her small duffle bag.  
  
"Wanna say hi?" Sebastian jokes, finally making the woman realise he's there.  
  
"Who's this, Chris?" She asks, genuinely confused.  
  
Chris doesn't answer. Instead, he smiles at Seb, getting up and making his way around his desk to give Sebastian a lingering kiss. "You better hurry, you know Lena doesn't like being late," he says.  
  
Sebastian rolls his eyes, adjusting Tav on his hip and angling him towards Chris. "Say bye to Tav and then we’ll get going."  
  
Chris smiles, pecking Tav's forehead and like the idiot that Chris is, he drawls out an overdramatic, "Oh! I'm sorry Miss Samuel, this is my husband Seb and our kids Tav and Ileana. We'll do proper introductions another time, but I gotta walk them out right now."  
  
"Husband. Right,” she says, confusion still etched on her face. "Okay I'll—"  
  
Chris gently pushes his family out the office, walking them outside and helping Seb buckle in the kids. That doesn't stop Seb from laughing hysterically the moment they leave the building.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Chris whines, "She literally has not gotten the hint, I needed to take advantage of the situation before she convinced herself we were just two bros raising some kids!"  
  
Sebastian wheezes out a, "That was amazing," making Chris pout.  
  
"Divorce papers when we get home. They're gonna be there, Seb— stop fucking laughing! Why can't you be a normal husband and get jealous or like _not_  find this funny or something."  
  
"I have nothing to be jealous about," Sebastian says when he's calmed down. He reaches out and grabs Chris's hand, pulling him forward until their chests are almost touching. "I know you love me more than anything, and you know I love you more than anything. And I know nothing's gonna change that, not even some innocent intern who was hoping she could get a sugar daddy. Okay? Plus, this whole thing was pretty amusing."  
  
Chris finally smiles, burying his face in Seb's neck. "Yeah, you're right."

  
  
                                                                                                                        *

  
It's a peaceful morning until:  
  
"Seb, baby, wake up. You and Ileana need to be at the school a few minutes early."  
  
Maybe if he acts like he's sleeping and doesn't hear Chris—  
  
"I know you're awake."  
  
Goddamn it. "Why don't we take her to the zoo another day?" he manages to slur out through exhaustion.  
  
"Yeah, and you can go to the _next_ field trip—"  
  
"I'm awake," Sebastian huffs, sitting up and glaring at his husband. "Don't look so happy, asshole. You have to deal with... law. Stuff."  
  
"Yeah, poor me. At least I'm not gonna get bombarded by nosy moms—"  
  
Sebastian lets out a whine, pushing Chris as he gets up to get him and Ileana situated. Chris is out the door, leaving Seb with a kiss, a backpack for his lunch, and Ileana’s packed bag and lunch. This way, there’s no way he can somehow convince the older man to take over chaperoning duty. He’s stuck.

On the drive to the school, Ileana sits in the back, feet knocking together as she asks, “Why do you hate the mommys?”

Sebastian sighs, “I don’t _hate_  them, sweetie,” he explains for possibly the hundredth time. “It’s just that… Sometimes they don’t leave me or daddy alone, and me and daddy like to be left alone.”

 He can see Ileana shrug through the rearview mirror, “They’re annoying, I get it. Jeremy is annoying, he always talks and colours people’s skin green. Green, dad. We aren’t aliens. Not yet.”

Not knowing how to respond (like the millions of other times his daughter has left him speechless), he reminds her that they do not call people annoying to their face, to which she responds that she knows, she’s not _that_ rude.

 Unfortunately, parents must ride on the bus with everyone else, and cannot just take their kids in their car and follow. This forces Sebastian to sit in the aisle seat, Ileana knocked out next to him as the bus makes its way to the zoo.

He manages to avoid the mom’s during the first half of the field trip. The group he gets assigned to is the blue group, consisting of Ileana, Jamie, a boy with sunglasses too big for his head and bleach blond hair named Micah, a girl with big curls and a Moana backpack, and another boy, this one with a Spider-Man t-shirt (that Ileana highly approves of) named Tyrese. Luckily the kids are energetic with just the right amount of self control. They giggle enthusiastically when they feed a giraffe and listen carefully when the tour guide tells them what and what not to do around the park. After six animals and lots of running, skipping, and tripping, lunch comes around to tire them out just a bit more.

The checkpoint for lunch is at the foodcourt in an area where several tables are reserved. When he sits down at a table far enough from where the other parents are starting to sit, Ileana pulls on his sleeve.

“I’m gonna go sit with Jamie and Tyrese.”

“Okay, sweetheart. If you need anything you know where I am.”

When she leaves he’s left with about four more people than he began with. “Um.”

“Sebastian!” One of the woman exclaims (Jeanine, he thinks), eyes wide and mouth smiling. “We haven’t seen you in a hot minute! Where have you been? How are you?”

“I’ve been doing good.” Up until now. “Can’t really complain.”

“We heard you had a baby, how are they? What is the little fella called, Chris told us but we forgot-- it’s been so long!” This time it’s a woman with short, blonde hair speaking. Maybe Amanda? Who knows.

“Yeah, Tav. He’s eight months, time is going by so fast it’s crazy,” he smiles fondly when he thinks about the dark haired and light eyed baby.

“ _Tay-v_?” Jeanine asks, eyebrows creased and mouth slightly opened in confusion as she pronounces the name.

“Tav and Ileana, what odd names,” Maria says (dark hair, Sebastian notes. Maybe she’s new.). “But very exotic, I like how you and your husband think.”

Sebastian internally rolls his eyes because _no_. That’s not what he meant.

“Actually the names aren't exotic or meant to seem odd,” he subtly defends. “From the moment Chris and I discussed having children we agreed that they would be just as involved in my Romanian roots just as they are going to be involved in his American roots.” He continues when they all realise what he is getting at. “Tav is short for Octavius, after one of my great uncles. Ileana comes from a tale I grew up hearing. I speak to both of the children in Romanian when I can and they visit their _bunica_ almost every other weekend. Chris has also learned how to say some phrases and follows along quite well when listening. Ileana has picked up on a lot and is near fluent and I hope the same for Tav. So, yeah maybe their names are _odd_ , but I refuse to let my roots get lost when I could prevent that.”

The women all seem stunned and embarrassed, finding interest in their nails or the table.

“So,” Sebastian smugly takes a sip of his water before exhaling contently. “How have you all been?”

 

*

 

Chris laughs when Sebastian tells him the story. Laughs with his hand clutching his chest, head thrown back, and body slowly sinking into the sofa as he struggles to regain himself.

“I-- I am _so_ proud of you,” he finally manages after the redness disappears in his face and his breath is left with only a few giggles.

“Not it to chaperoning next time,” Sebastian says quickly, getting up and running to their room, leaving Chris chasing after him and yelling _No! Come back, that’s not fair!_

 

*

  
Weekends bring pancakes and the children sleeping in. Chris’s phone softly plays Frank Sinatra as he flips pancakes while Seb sits on the island countertop going through quizzes on Facebook.

“This is bullshit. I am not a seahorse, I’m a fucking lion.”

Chris chuckles, “You for sure are a lion. Plus, those quizzes are bullshit, babe. You can tell what answer you’re gonna get.”

“Obviously not or else I would’ve gotten lion,” he mumbles already clicking on the next quiz.

Chris stands between his legs, hands on either side of his thighs as he leans forward and rests his head against Seb’s neck. He stays there for a good minute, eyes closed, basking in the warmth that the skin radiates. He sighs deeply, pressing a kiss to the skin there before finishing the pancakes.

Their timing, as always, is impeccable. Ileana walks into the kitchen, sleepy and groggy as she climbs onto her seat and rests her head on the cool wood.

“Good morning sunshine,” Chris says with an amused grin.

“Huh? Oh, morning daddy. Oo, pancakes. Good.”

Sebastian laughs softly because that is the most complete sentence they’ll get out of her in the morning on weekends. Dodger plops down under her chair, and her socked foot rubs between his ear for a few seconds before aimlessly dangling once again. Seb hops off the counter, pressing a kiss to the back of Chris’s neck when he grabs a plate of pancakes for Ileana. Chris smiles at him sending his stomach into a small hurricane of butterflies.

 The sound of Tav crying through the baby monitor starts right when Sebastian is next to Ileana, cutting the pancakes into small squares. Before he can think about getting him, Chris is already jogging upstairs to take care of it. He’s walking back downstairs a few seconds later, baby in arms, softly cooing to the small face that looks up at him with big, blue eyes and a smile forming.

 Sebastian takes a moment to admire how in love he is. It doesn’t help the beating of his heart when Chris starts happily babbling and making faces at Tav who does it back, shrieking with laughter.

 “Dad, my pancakes,” Ileana reminds him.

 “Oh, sorry darling. Got distracted.”

 "I know you stare at daddy all the time.”

 “Well, we are married,” Sebastian reminds her as he finishes his task.

 “Gross. I’m never gonna kiss anyone.”

 “Alright I’ll remind you about that in twenty years.”

 Chris makes two trips to the table to bring their breakfast before finally sitting down, Tav in his lap while the older man shovels pancakes and eggs into his mouth. Sebastian watches with a smile on his face as syrup sticks to Chris’s beard.

 “What?” Chris asks, not paying any mind to the fact that Tav is clutching a handful of his sticky beard.

 “Just admiring you,” Sebastian says. “Thanks for breakfast.”

 Chris smiles at him through a mouthful of pancakes and winks.

 

*

Sunday is a weird day to have dinner with one’s boss. Sebastian tells Chris this after he calls his mother to watch the kids for the night.

 “He goes golfing on Saturdays,” Chris says like it explains everything. “Sundays are fine anyways, they have the good specials.”

 “Just seems… unprofessional,” Sebastian tries as he tightens his tie and looks in the mirror to make sure he looks like at least five hundred bucks.

 "Lawyers are all types of unprofessional, it’s okay,” Chris comes up behind Sebastian, resting his chin on his shoulder. He smiles at the younger man through the reflection before kissing his cheek. “Still can’t believe you’re all mine, you know that? Every morning I thank God that I get to wake up to your face and fall asleep to it.” 

“Took the words right outta my mouth,” Sebastian half jokes. “Except I was gonna add that your ass looks great in that suit.”

“Ah, yes. What a way with words you have.”

The restaurant is all types of nice that makes Sebastian slightly uncomfortable. Judging by the way his husband’s hand is firmly pressed against the small of his back as he guides Seb around, he can sense that as well.

Chris’s boss is an old man named Charles DeCoux with white hair and a laugh too loud for his fragile body. More than twice during dinner, Sebastian has flinched to reach out to help him in case his ribs break from the force of the cackles that leave his lungs. It doesn’t help that Chris is known as quite the “jokester” in the office. It seems like Chris find pride in the fact that he could possibly and literally kill the old man with one of his jokes.

Charles’s wife, Mary, questions them with about the same intensity as the PTA mothers from Ileana’s school. “So, when did you two meet? Charles tells me Chris is very quiet about his relationship, and let me remind you there is no need to be, darlings. We may be old but we aren’t naive, isn’t that right dear?” Charles hums in agreement.

“That’s very nice of you,” Chris says. “And to answer your question, um. We met in high school, I believe. I was a… a--”

“Junior,” Sebastian finishes for him. “I was a sophomore so… You were 17 and I was 16 I think. Maybe.”

“Yeah cos I made varsity that year,” Chris confirms. “And you were just eligible to take astronomy since it was only available to sophomores and up.”

“Is that how you met? That class?” Mary asks, taking a sip of her wine.

“No,” Chris smiles. “That’s a whole other story.”

*

They pick up the children a little after eleven. Sebastian lets himself in his mother’s house with Chris quietly following. His mother is on the sofa, Tav asleep in her arms, Ileana asleep on her side, and Dodger already up and sprinting towards their legs.

“ _Ele erau perfecte,_ ” she whispers. “Very sleepy, though. Take them to bed when you get home, _da_?”

“ _Desigur,_ ” Sebastian replies, taking Tav from her arms as Chris picks up Ileana gently. “ _Mulțumesc foarte mult, te sun mâine._ ”

“ _So_ _mn ușor,_ ” she tells them, walking with them to the front door. “You too, Chris. _Noapte buna._ ”

“ _Noapte buna_ to you too,” Chris says before they get the kids and dog settled in the car.

The kids are tucked in quickly, Dodger in Ileana's room, leaving both men to strip down to their underwear and collapse on the bed and under the sheets, legs intertwined and noses almost touching. Their eyes are heavy as they speak to each other.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Chris mumbles, hand cupping Sebastian’s jaw as his thumb traces along his cheekbone.

“Always,” Sebastian replies softly. Sleep begins to overtake him quicker than he thought it would. “Thanks for being a great husband. And father. _Te iubesc._ ”

Chris kisses the tip of his nose. “Anything for you. _Te iubesc_.”

They fall asleep wrapped in warmth and love.

 

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you did! I might make this into a series, the next one being the story about how they met in high school. I'm still thinking about it, but we'll see! Again, sorry for any errors still present.


End file.
